


Saturday, In The Park

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, Wufei and Quatre enjoy an afternoon of basketball in the park.  Set in the 5sentences universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday, In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharon1x2).



The ball hung motionless for a split second, an orange orb that hung in the air right above the tips of Quatre's fingers. He stretched, reaching for it. As they brushed against it Wufei's hand connected, slapping the ball and knocking it to the side, out of Quatre's grasp. Quatre moved forward, prepared to cover the basket, when Heero caught the ball on the first bounce and dribbled it, looking for an opening. Despite the fact that he and Wufei were at a height disadvantage against Quatre, they both made up for it in speed and ability to jump.

Heero dodged around Wufei, feigned to the left then leaped, letting the ball fly over Quatre's outstretched hands. With a smile of satisfaction he watched it soar towards the basket. Ginning smugly when it went in. Nothing, but net for the famous Heero Yuy.

"Twenty. My game."

"Good game." Quatre pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt off over his head and used it to wipe his face. The sun was warm on his damp skin, glistening off where the perspiration rolled down his neck and shoulders to slowly traverse the definition of his abs, finally soaking into the waistband of his low hanging shorts. Walking over to where their things lay in the grass, Quatre dropped his shirt next to his wallet and keys. He grabbed a couple of water bottles and tossed first one to Heero then one to Wufei.

Wufei nodded in agreement, then placed the water bottle to his lips, drinking deeply enough to drain it in one pull. Two strands of hair hung in his face, having worked their way loose from the ponytail he habitually wore. He brushed them back, but they refused to cooperate. Returning to fall on either side of his face, framing his dark eyes. Pulling the band loose, he shook his head, letting the slight breeze ruffle through his hair, so it danced around, clinging like a lover to his sweat streaked face and neck.

Heero caught his bottle in the air and opened it with a quick twist of his wrist. He downed half of the contents in one long slow swallow then up ended the bottle over his head with a small sigh of pleasure. The water sluiced off of his head, mixing with sweat as it dripped onto the shoulders of his already wet t-shirt. The slogan, 'Bite me', emblazoned on the front, hinting that Heero had raided Duo's closet when he'd gotten dressed that morning even though the spandex shorts were definitely his own.

Quatre flopped on the grass and stretched out. His lean frame and hint of tan accentuated by the dark green that surrounded and cradled him. Mindful of the park and its rules, Heero was careful to put his empty bottle in the trashcan before sitting cross-legged on the grass at the edge of the court. After picking up the basketball from where it lay under the basket, Wufei sauntered over and lowered himself to the ground so he was lounging next to his friends.

"Best three out of five?" Quatre's voice was hopeful even though Heero led with two games to his and Wufei's one each. They'd been at it for close to three hours now and all of them were enjoying spending the afternoon like normal men their age. Playing basketball and hanging out at the park as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Wufei nodded his agreement. "Relena is on L3 for a week so I'm a free man until Friday."

"You should come over for dinner one night." Quatre smiled at his friend. "Trowa has a new wok and is looking for a reason to try it out."

"I /am/ capable of feeding myself without my wife there to assist me." Wufei's tone was a mixture of amusement and affection.

Quatre raised an eyebrow and his smile widened." I know you /can/. I also know you'll end up spending extra hours at work and eating take away if we don't get you out of there once in a while."

Wufei blushed, and then turned to look at Heero. Not wanting to admit to what he knew was the truth. Especially after the conversation he'd had with Lady Une on Friday about getting him a cot for his office if he didn't start going home. "Where's Maxwell? He usually doesn't pass up the chance to play basketball."

"He's off doing something with Trowa." Heero's eyes met Quatre's, who responded with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"I have no idea what they're doing. Trowa was up and gone when I crawled out of bed this morning." Quatre smiled fondly at the mention of his lover. "At least he made coffee and left some for me."

Heero snorted. Everyone was familiar with Quatre's coffee addiction. There was a running bet about which he loved more, a good cup of coffee or Trowa. No one had yet worked up the courage to test it one way or another and even Trowa wasn't quite sure he would win out. "You'd still be lazing in bed if he hadn't."

Quatre rolled his eyes and picked up the basketball that sat next to him on the grass. Passing it from one hand to the other before tossing it at Heero. Effortlessly, Heero deflected it, sending the ball towards Wufei who captured it and plopped it down in his lap. He pulled the band from around his wrist and worked his hair back into a ponytail, securing the unruly strands that tried to slip through his fingers. "Shall we?"

Heero stood, then pulled his shirt off, letting it fall next to Quatre's. Stretching, Heero arched his back, and then rolled his neck, mentally putting himself back into game mode. Wufei was right behind him, shaking out his arms and shoulders. Quatre trailed the other two, pausing to hitch up his shorts when they slid down, exposing his hipbones and a hint of golden blond hair.

The three men made a semi-circle in the middle of court, sneakers lining up with the curved yellow line that marked the center. Wufei bent his knees then launched the ball into the air. It went straight up and then began to fall after reaching the apex of its flight. Descending to Earth to bounce off fingertips before possession was claimed and the game began anew.


End file.
